Two Of The Same
by CheifAlpha
Summary: Naruto has finally returned from his 3yr training trip and now determined to bring Sasuke back. Along the way he finds new love from where he leasts expects it and as he gets to know her he realises that they are same. NarutoxAnko. Authors note- GUYS IM STILL HERE 10/1/13... ive been having major writers block but I will try get something out ASAP
1. Chapter 1

Two of the same

Authors note: Hey guys this is my first naruto fanfic and this one is Naruto/Anko one. I ofcourse love this pairing. My writing style is not perfect and im new to this whole writing thing but give me your thoughts and were i could improve. Also I've changed a couple things as you will notice while reading this. For one naruto's appearence and two his relationship with tsunade. I know in the actual series and manga he refers to her as "baa-chan" but i've decided to make her more of a mother figure to Naruto. I know you guys will be thinking what about Kushina? But dont worry i'll make it work. I will try update whenever possible.

Thanks hope you like it and REVIEW :D

Chapter 1

Outside Konoha...

"Ero- Sennin how much longer till were back in Konoha? I can't believe I get to see everyone again!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Haha calm down gaki! Still impatient as always, you don't want everyone to think you're still that knucklehead that left do you? Especially your 'Sakura-_chan'? _Jiraiya said smirking with an eye brow raised. His smirk was was soon replaced with a look of concern. The moment he mentioned 'Sakura' Naruto's grin had turned to a frown and his he now stared at the ground.

"The last time I saw Sakura I made promise. A promise to bring Sasuke back. She stood there in tears making me promise to bring him back. With the training you have put me through that traitor won't stand a chance. I will bring him back to Sakura and make him beg for her forgiveness and everyone elses." Naruto said with sorrow and determination in his eyes.

"Confident as always" Jiraiya sad with a grin "But I thought you had feelings for Sakura?" The sage asked with a questioning look.

"Jiraiya sensai i've realised over our travels that her love can't be won because her heart belongs to Sasuke. I promised to bring him back and thats what i'll do." Naruto said in a serious tone.

The sage nodded he didn't want to say anything more about the subject as he knew Naruto felt uncomfortable about it. "Hey gaki look up."

Naruto was soon woken from his train of thoughts. "The gates of Konoha." Naruto said a smile. "Its good to be home."

As Naruto and the toad sage walked through the village they soaked in the atmosphere they had missed for three years. " Hey Ero- Sennin they finally got Tsunade's head up there." Naruto said amusingly.

"It looks like it gaki. The village hasn't changed one bit." said the sage smiling to himself.

As the two were remembering past memories their thoughts were soon broken. "Naruto!" The voice they heard came from none other than Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura..." was the only word that could come out Naruto's mouth as he was trying to comprehend the changes of the person who was standing in front of him. He smiled warmly at her but was soon pulled into a warm embrace.

"I missed you" the pinkette said as she embraced him. Naruto was startled at first but soon returned the hug. "I missed you too."

"You've changed so much Naruto I can't even recognise you."Sakura said with a slight blush covering her face. When Naruto left the village he was a short 4ft7 now he stood at 5ft10. His body had filled out a lot more, his muscles were prominant. He no longer wore that eye sore orange jumpsuit, he now wore a sleveless fishnet undershirt with a black jonin vest on top which had his trademark swirl above his heart. Naruto loved his orange so his pants were orange with a black stripe going down either side. He also wore fingerless gloves with had steel plate on top similar to Kakashi's. His hair had grown over his headband much similar to the yodaime's.

"Haha thanks Sakura" Naruto grinned rubbing the back of his in embarassment. "You've grown up aswell." Naruto said not knowing how to respond.

They talked for awhile explaing what happened within the 3 year period he was gone and how everyone was going. Now the three of them walked to Hokage tower to report to Tsunade.

Tsunade Office...

"I can't believe three years has passed already. The village has been to quiet without him don't you think Shizune?" Tsunade said smiling.

"It's never been the same without Naruto-kun, but he's back now" Shizune said brightly.

"I sent Sakura out to the gates to bring them here, she was gone in flash the moment I told her he was arriving today. She missed him dearly. With Sasuke gone Naruto is all she has left of team 7" The sannin said with a slight frown. Suddenly the doors to her office swung open and made a large thud against the wall. "Who the hell do you think you are barging into my office?" Tsunade shouted in a aggressive manor.

"Is that how you treat old friends Tsunade? Jiraiya said with a chuckle.

"Jiraiya... so the pervert finally returns." Tsunade replied with a smirk.

"Im not a pervert Tsunade...Im a super pervert! The toad said while striking a stupid pose.

Tsunade face palmed herself. "So wheres the gaki?

"Right here." Cheerfully beamed Naruto. Tsunade gasped "Is that really the same knucklehead Jiraiya? Tsunade said in disbelief.

"The one and only" Naruto responded before Jiraiya could. Tsunade was amazed at how much he changed. He was no longer that little orange monstrosity, he was now a young man. As Sakura stood next to Tsunade the toad sage and Naruto told her stories of what happened while they were training and how his progress had gone.

"So Jiraiya what rank would you give the gaki?" Tsunade said amusingly, Naruto ofcourse was eager to hear what his sensai had to say about him.

"Hmm... with the training i've given him I am quite confident that he is now jonin level... at least" Tsunade was shocked to hear the end part it made her think to herself 'How much has Naruto improved'.

Tsunade tried to act like she wasn't phased "Okay gaki, Im going to test you. Go with Sakura to training field 8, Kakashi will have something planned for you."

"Hai" Naruto nodded and was about to take leave but was soon stopped.

"Could every please give Naruto and myself a minute?" Everyone nodded and proceeded to leave "Shizune you may stay" As soon as everyone left Naruto opened his to speak was tackled to the ground by a sobbing Shizune.

"Naruto-kun...I... missed y-you so m-much" was all Shizune could get out her mouth between sobs as she buried her face in his chest. Naruto smiled warmly at her as he wrapped his arms around her " I missed you too Shizune-neechan" Once she managed to stop her joyful sobbing she pulled herself away from him. "Naruto-kun you've grown up so much and you've become quite handsome" she said with a slight blush. They continued some small talk but a loud cough broke their conversation.

Tsunade stood up from behind her desk and walked over to the blond before she bonked him on the head. "Hey what was that for?" Naruto said rubbing his head.

"I'm the one who asked you to stay behind and you act like Im not even here." Tsunade said with fake hurt face, before she could continue teasing the blond she was soon enveloped in a warm embrace.

"You know that's not true Kaa-san, I missed you so much while I was gone" Tsunade almost instantly returned the hug and smiled hearing this, she felt her eyes start to water and a stray tear fell down her cheek. Shizune smiled seeing the two reunited.

"I missed you too Naruto-kun" Naruto seeing his mother figure shed a tear decided to lighten the mood. "You know since you weren't around that pervert was doing as he pleased and for my sixteenth birthday he took me a house were the women wouldn't keep their hands off me" Naruto said innocently. Naruto knew very well that it was a whore house but wanted to lighten the mood.

"HE DID WHAT!" Tsunade boomed. "Don't worry Kaa-san I didn't let them do anything to me" Naruto said waving his hands defensively. Tsunade quickly grabbed Naruto in a bone crushing hug "My poor little Naruto-kun" Tsunade said motherly. "What till I get my hands on that pervert" Tsunade said with a grim smile on her face with a small vein forming on her head. Tsunade kissed Naruto on the forehead like she did many years ago and told him that he could go but to tell Jiraiya to come talk to her. Naruto nodded and left. As he walked away from the hokage tower all he could hear Jiraiya screaming in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Two of the Same

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews guys the feedback was great. Don't worry that chapters will be getting longer since it was my first chapter I didnt want to write two much because i didnt know whether you guys would like it and im glad that you guys liked the changes i made and dnt worry im not going to make naruto an idiot. Oh and i'll try explain things more. Btw you guys will probably hate me for this but im going to say the jutsu's in english. im not happy about this but translating is too hard for me *sadface* but other than than that i hope you like the rest of the story.

Enjoy and REVIEW :D

Chapter 2

The streets of Konoha...

Naruto had been walking for awhile now since he was dismissed from Tsunade's office. He knew that he had to meet Sakura and Kakashi for his test but he wanted to soak in the village that he dearly missed. He had noticed that as he walked some people who passed by smiled at him and it was new for him as not long ago people would be scared and stay away from him because of the beast that resided inside him. Naruto frowned at that remembering those years when he had no one who cared for him but that all changed once he became a ninja. He found people who cared for him, he found 'precious' people. But the person who gave him the love and care he craved for as young lonely child was Tsunade. A smile crept across Naruto's face as he thought of his "Kaa-san".

_Flashback begin_

_The sun had just gone down and night soon had taken over Konoha as Naruto watched perched on the Yondaime's head. This seemed to be the perfect spot when Naruto need to think and clear his mind or be alone. It had been over week since Naruto had come from retrieving Tsunade so she could take over as hokage. Since the Sadaime or Jiji as Naruto liked to call him died fighting Orochimaru he didn't really have any family left, Jiji knew Naruto since he was a baby and they had developed a strong bond. Naruto had never felt so isolated and alone but that in that short time he spent with Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune he felt like he had a family. During that time Tsunade and Naruto had formed a strong bond, she saw Naruto had the same dream as her deceased younger brother and lover and she was going to make sure he would live his dream. Tsunade had become very protective of him and so did Shizune, she had become like a sister to him. As Naruto sat their on the Yondaime's head he thought that now since Tsunade had become the Godaime hokage she and Shizune would no longer have time for him. Naruto sat there letting feelings of emptiness and loneliness consume him failing notice that tears had started to flow down his cheeks._

_Inside the Hokage's office..._

_"Arhh damn paper work!" sighed the sannin "if i knew being hokage was going to be this much of a pain in the ass I wouldn't have taken it"_

_"Its been a over a week and that brat hasn't visited me, I even gave him two weeks off from training and missions I was expecting him to be barging in here at least once a day!" Tsunade said slightly disappointed._

_"Hmm seems like you've really grown a soft spot for Naruto-kun isn't it Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said cheerfully._

_"Haha yeah seems like it... its strange that he hasn't come to see either of us, he seemed so happy when traveling with us. I've even gave him my necklace for Kami's sake! Tsunade said with a chuckle remembering the bet she made with him._

_"Aww does Tsunade-sama miss her little Naruto-kun?" Shizune said giggling_

_A small vein bulged on Tsunade forehead "Don't you dare mock me!" Tsunade said letting her temper get out of control making Shizune cringe knowing what happens when Tsunade gets angry. "It's not like you don't miss him either" Tsunade said softly hoping Shizune wouldn't hear her._

_Shizune frowned seeing her sad but then thought of an idea and grinned. "Tsunade-sama it's getting late why don't you go home?"_

_"But Shizune I still have paper work to finish off" Tsunade sighed wishing she could go._

_"I'll finish it for you" Shizune said happily and after some convincing that she was fine with it Tsunade finally nodded and left._

_As Tsunade walked away from the hokage tower she thought aloud "now where would that gaki be?" She then looked to the hokage monument "bingo"_

_Back at hokage monument..._

_Naruto had woken from the trance he was in and realised that his face felt wet and as he reached up to his face he realised that they were tears but before he could could wipe them he felt a presence appear behind him._

_"Hey brat long time no see. Its been over a week and you haven't visited me or Shizune once." Tsunade said with a hint of annoyance in her voice._

_Naruto quickly realised who it was and quickly used his forearm to wipe his tears and stood up and turned towards her with his face down "I've been busy" was all he could get out he didn't to sound rude but he didn't want to tell her the real reason._

_"Busy? I gave you two weeks off from training and missions and you couldn't find the time to pop in once? Instead I find you here doing nothing and you call this busy?" Tsunade said letting her emotions get the better of her. She really did miss the blond._

_Naruto felt ashamed of himself. He just looked up at her. Tsunade's anger soon had disappeared when she saw the blonds eyes, they were red and puffy and she could clearly see tear stains on his cheeks. She now had a look of concern on her face. She reached out and cupped the blonds cheek with her hand "What's wrong Naruto-kun?"_

_"Nothing" he mumbled as he looked away from her._

_"Clearly somethings wrong" Tsunade said as she smiled softly at him._

_Naruto finally gave in. There was something about her which made him feel so safe. "I thought you wouldn't have time for me anymore since you became hokage" he whispered_

_"Naruto-kun you know thats not true. What's the real reason?" She kneeled so she would be level with him._

_Naruto was reluctant at first but he eventually gave in. "When I was traveling with Jiraiya, you and Shizune-neechan it was the closest thing i've ever had to family. Since Jiji died I felt so alone but after I met you and Shizune-neechan and got to know you better I felt like I did when I was around Jiji. He couldn't be there all the time for me since he was hokage and the moment you became hokage I thought the same thing would happen. Shizune became like a older sister to me and she cared for me and you..."_

_Tsunade had been listening intently and felt warm hearing how the blond cared for her so much. She was listening to the blond how he saw Shizune as a older sister and smiled knowing that Shizune saw Naruto as a younger brother but when it came to how Naruto saw Tsunade he stopped. "What about me?"_

_"Your like a..." Naruto said timidly not wanting to finish his sentence not knowing how the sannin would react._

_"Like a what Naruto-kun?" Tsunade said kindly while caressing his cheek._

_Naruto mustered up all the courage he could find to say the final word. "Mother."_

_Tsunade was shocked the blond felt that way about her but then realized that he had such a traumatizing past. She knew he never grew up with a father or mother that loved him or a family. She realized that she had been the closest thing he's ever had to a mother. Without wasting another she embraced the fragile blond. "Naruto you'll never have to be alone again, you have me now"_

_Naruto was waiting to see the sannins reaction and before he could say something she had him in a tight hug. But what she said shocked him "Naruto you'll never have to be alone again, you have me now." The last four words made him breakdown. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and sobbed onto her shoulder._

_"Shhh it's okay, Im here now and no ones taking me away from you. I promise" Tsunade said lovingly as she rubbed his back. A few moments passed before Tsuande spoke again "Kaa-san. Has a ring to it doesn't it?" Naruto only hugged her tighter after hearing this and she just held him._

_Flashback over_

Naruto was now making his way towards the training field where he would be tested by Kakashi and he made a note to himself that after the test was done that he was going straight to Ichiraku's for ramen. He missed the old man and his daughter during his travels they had done so much for him when he was a child. The least he could do was have a bowl and tell them of his travels.

Naruto had now reached the training grounds and found a angry Sakura and a calm Kakashi as he was engrossed reading his porn novel. "Where the hell have you been you baka? Its been over a hour even Kakashi-sensai is here." Sakura stated in angrily.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly "Sorry I guess I lost track of time" Sakura wasn't satisfied with that answer and threw a fist at him like she would do when they were younger. Sakura's fist was a inch away from making contact but then in one swift movement her fist was caught. "That wouldn't be wise Sakura." Naruto stated coldly. Sakura was taken back by this sudden change of personality, he was always so cheerful and happy. Sakura withdrew he fist from his firm palm "Okay lets get this over and done with" she said also taking a serious tone of voice.

"Hey Kakashi-sensai long time no see" Naruto said cheerfully "Haha yeah it's been awhile, you look just like him now" Kakashi hadn't realised the last thing he said "I look like who?" Naruto said with a confused look. "Uhhh... no one I was just reading my novel" Kakashi said trying to fool the blond. "Err okay sensai, anyways what's the test you got for me?"

Kakashi gave Naruto one of his trademark eye smiles and held two bells in his hand. "The first test I ever gave you guys and your test starts...now!" with that said he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ready Sakura?" Naruto asked with Sakura nodding in reply.

Naruto and Sakura sprinted into the forest hoping to find the cyclops as soon as possible. Five minutes had passed and they still had no clue. Naruto sighed as if he was bored. "This is taking too long." he stated plainly.

"Well then baka any bright ideas?" Sakura said with annoyance in her voice.

"Yes actually." Naruto stood still and closed his eyes and concentrated. A couple seconds later he opened them and took off in a direction leaving Sakura stunned.

Sakura stood there for a couple seconds trying to replay in her mind. '_What just happened? Naruto was just standing there and then all of a sudden he just took off and his eyes they were purple and had rings around them. They looked nothing like Sasuke-kun's, maybe Naruto will tell me later.'_ Sakura then regained her focus and took off in the direction of her team mate.

Naruto had now been running for a couple minutes with no sign of Sakura catching up yet. Once he reached his target he stopped. Infront of him was large tree with his cyclops of a sensai sitting in the fork of it.

"Took you long enough Naruto, I was starting to wonder if your training with Jiraiya-sama taught you anything" Kakashi said with his usual dull expression.

"Why don't you come down here and save me the trouble of bringing your lazy ass down here!" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Very well." Kakashi shushined out of the tree to Naruto's level. "I haven't been biting my nails waiting for you to come home so don't expect me to be easy." Kakashi stated almost trying to intimidate Naruto.

"Ha wouldn't dream of it Kakashi-sensai but alot has changed since I last did this test. For example this..." Naruto's eyes flashed purple at that moment "Bansho-tenin"

Kakashi stood there wide eyed in awe '_The rinnegan! Could it be? But how did Naruto obtain it?' _Kakashi was soon broken from his train of thought as Naruto said "Bansho-tenin" Kakashi braced himself for whatever was coming but all he felt was a slight pull but he remained there standing without a scratch on him. But then it dawned on him when he saw Naruto grinning at him.

"Haha looks like I win this time Sensei" Naruto said wide a grin dangling the two bells from his hand.

'_That technique he just used affects gravity? I wonder if he can manipulate it on a larger scale or repel instead of attracting. I guess time will only tell'. _Kakashi broke off from his train of thought and spoke "You mind filling me in on the details regarding your eyes?"

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with a grin on his face. "Well it all happened..." Naruto started to explain the whole story regarding the rinnegan.

_Flashback begin_

_Jiraiya had been training Naruto during the period of time where Naruto had to be preparing for his match against Neji in the chunnin exams. Jiraiya had got Naruto to sign the toad contract just like his father but Naruto ofcourse didn't know that yet. Naruto always had problems concerning chakra control and was finding it difficult to summon a proper toad. So far the best Naruto could do was summon Gamakichi, Gamabunta's son. _

_Jiraiya had been watching the blonde and had grown tired of watching him fail so he decided to make his move. "Alright gaki, it seems like you've depleted most of your chakra and won't be able to summon anything but tadpoles so I have a plan" Jiraiya said with his eyes closed with a grin on his face._

_Naruto was over joyed the sage had come up with a idea to help him. "What is it ero-sennin?" Naruto said enthusiastically._

_Jiraiya replied plainly "You have to be on the verge of death."_

_"WHAT? Are you crazy or are just going senile?" Naruto shouted back worried about his life._

_"Well kid as you know you are the container of the Kyuubi and therefore have access to his chakra and from what i've heard about you is that you can only access his chakra through your emotions so..." Without wasting another second Jiraiya shushined next to Naruto and grabbed by the collar and shushined once more._

_"Hey! What the... AHHHH!" before Naruto could react he found himself falling into a what seemed bottomless gorge. Naruto had to think fast and then it hit him... the Kyuubi. He then shut his eyes and concentrated even though he was falling to his death. When he opened them he found himself in a sewer with water upto his ankles facing a huge cage._

_**"You dare disturb me child?"** The sinister voice boomed_

_"So your the big bad fox huh? You just look like a giant orange furball!" Naruto said taunting the fox._

_**"Don't test me kid. What do you want?" The fox asked whilst his eyes where closed.**_

_"Chakra." Naruto said plainly_

_**"And why would I give my chakra to a mortal child?" **He said almost laughing  
_

_"Because if you die I die so I suggest you help me out. Immortal or not if I go down I'm taking you with me." Naruto said with a grin._

_**"Hmph. Fine take my chakra kid but show me this insolence again and I will make you suffer" **At that moment Naruto connection with the fox was cut.  
_

_Naruto had now been brought back to the present and the whole conversation he had with the fox only was a second in the real world. Naruto had now found himself engulfed in red chakra and strange sensation in his eyes but now was not the time to worry about that and without wasting another second "Summoning jutsu!"_

_As the smoke cleared it revealed a rather large toad with seemed to be wearing a shirt with a knife attached to his waist and a pipe in his mouth. **"Jiraiya where the hell am I? **The toad booomed wondering why the hell he was clinging to wall for his life in some gorge._

_"Well you see it wasn't ero-sennin that summounded you it was me" Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with a stupid grin on his face while standing on the toad's head._

_Without a second to spare the toad launched himself out of the gorge back onto solid earth and flung the boy off his head and now faced Jiraiya with a angry look on his face. **"You better have a damn good explanation of why you let this boy sign my contract"**_

_"Thats not any boy take a closer look" Jiraiya said cooly._

_The toad then turned to the boy who had managed to get back on his feet and saw the blonde hair then it all clicked **'So that's Minato's kid' "I see now but it still doesn't explain how that kid managed to summon me" **The toad said wondering how the boy had so much chakra._

_"Well he had help from the Kyuubi and my expert teaching" Jiraiya said with a proud smile on his face._

_"Hey what the hell was that for you old toad!" Naruto said walking toward the toad and the sage._

_**"Like I was going to let some punk tell me what to do" **The toad said with a snort and then had a closer look at the boy and looked in awe. **"Jiraiya take a look at the kid's eyes."**  
_

_"Hm? What about them..." Jiraiya was shocked when he saw the purple eyes and the rings surrounding his pupils. It had been a long time since Jiraiya had seen the rinnegan._

_"Gaki do you have any idea what happened to your eyes?" Jiraiya asked the boy wondering if Naruto had kept this a secret from him._

_"Huh? What about my eyes, what's wrong with them?" Naruto then remember when he was surrounded by the Kyuubi's chakra he had a burning sensation in his eyes but didn't think to make a issue about it._

_**"Take a look for yourself"** Gamabunta then took his knife out and struck the ground next to naruto using the reflection of the blade as a mirror.  
_

_"WHAT THE HELL? Ero-sennin what's wrong with me? Naruto stared into his reflection looking at his purple eyes with the rings surrounding them._

_"That's the rinnegan kid. Said to be the most powerful doujustu, they say people are given those eyes to either create or destroy." Jiraiya said whilst still shock and awe._

_"But how did I get it" Naruto said wanting to know as much as possible about his new eyes._

_"Thats a story for another day. But kid promise me this. You must show no one those eyes until I tell you to understand." Jiraiya said with authority in his voice. Naruto nodded._

_"But how do I de-activate them?" Naruto said wondering how awkward it would be having them always activated._

_"Just stop pumping your eyes with chakra. Its that simple." Jiraiya said calmly_

_Naruto did as instructed and soon he eyes returned to his normal electric blue._

_Flashback end_

"Oh. I see so I suppose no one else knows about your eyes except me and Jiraiya? Kakashi asked after hearing Naruto's story.

"Well yeah only you, ero-sennin and kaa-chan know about this" Naruto said with a grin

Kakashi raised an eye brow wondering who on earth is 'kaa-chan' especially since the only kaa-chan he could think of was dead. "Kaa-chan?"

"Err.. no sorry slip of the tongue I meant Tsunade-sama" Naruto said quickly trying to cover up his slip up.

'_Huh kaa-chan turns into Hokage-sama doesn't seem like a slip of the tongue to me, what are you hiding from me Naruto?' "_Oh I see, well then on another topic where is Sakura?" Kakashi said wondering where she had been all this time.

Somewhere in the forest...

"Where is that Naruto-baka he just left me and ran off, I'm to pound the living daylight out of him" Sakura had ran for another minute or so until she came to a clearing where she saw Kakashi and Naruto talking to each other '_Why aren't they fighting each other, maybe that baka got caught in a genjutsu Kakashi-sensei cast'_

_"_She's right behind us Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said not even looking behind himself.

"It seems so." Kakashi said slighting impressed with Naruto's sensory skills.

Sakura was now standing behind Naruto fuming. "You Baka you just left me by myself and now your standing there caught in a genjutsu, I guess i'll break you out of it then" Sakura then cocked her fist and fired a chakra enhanced punch towards the back of Naruto's head.

Kakashi saw this and knew very well that Naruto was not in a genjutsu and it seemed like Naruto was just playing along with it '_Hm what are you planning Naruto?'_

Naruto was sick of constantly being undermined by Sakura she always compared him to nothing against Sasuke and didn't say anything as he had a crush on her but now his feelings had changed he no longer felt the same way and was sick of her carrying on like this. Naruto knew the punch was close and didn't bother to block it instead he countered her punch with a swift elbow to Sakura's gut immediately stopping Sakura in her tracks. He then turned around to face her. Sakura's knee's where on the ground with her arms wrapped around her stomach gasping for air and small trickle of blood could be seen from the corner of her mouth. Naruto soon felt remorse he never meant to hit her so hard it was just meant to stun her. He felt a small pull in his heart he didn't have the same feeling for her anymore but he still had a soft spot for Sakura.

Kakashi was shocked he was expecting Naruto to use a shadow clone but he actually hit her. The same Naruto that would get punched half way across the village for asking Sakura on a date.

"I'm sorry Sakura I only meant to stun you, are you okay?" Naruto said while kneeling down infront of her putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura swatted his hand off her shoulder and looked at him dead in the eyes "Get away from me you monster!"

"Sakura please I really am sorry, I didn't mean to hit you so hard" Naruto said pleading with her.

"You never should've come back, your no friend your a monster. I wish it was you who left not Sasuke-kun! She screamed at him.

Naruto stood up with his gaze to the ground, her words hit him hard. He worked so hard all those years he was gone to get stronger and keep his promise to Sakura not only that but he worked so hard to prove to everyone that he didn't need to rely on the fox for power, he trained to hard to show everyone he was powerful on his own. Naruto had been called a monster since he was a small child and it only stopped once he became a ninja but the moment he heard Sakura, his own teamate, a friend call him one he felt like he did all those years as a child, alone. A stray tear fell down his cheek and as it fell to the ground he dropped the bells in his palm at her feet. He then shushined away.

Kakashi stood there silently with anger. He knew how Naruto grew up all those years being labelled as a monster and how alone he felt all those years. Sakura knew that the Kyuubi was a sensitive topic for Naruto but she let her anger get the better of her. "Sakura I am disappointed in you. Do you remember what I told all of you last time we did this test. 'Those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum'. Kakashi said coldly before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sakura kneeled there letting Kakashi's words sink in. She felt guiltly, she knew what she said to Naruto was wrong and she broke him. "What have I done?" Sakura said as tears started to roll down her cheeks but the damage was already done.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's note-

Okay first things first i've had a couple complaints saying that my story is boring and that I shouldn't have made Sakura seen in a bad light. Well to be honest I get angry the way Naruto is treated by her constantly punched and over looked because she's obsessed with her "Sasuke-kun" I don't plan on her being seen as a bad person through out this fanfic I just did to add a little drama but rest assured they will make up with each other in this chapter and Naruto and Kakashi didn't look like asses in my last chapter what were you expecting? Naruto reacting as if nothing happened like "Hahah yeah thats true I am a monster Sakura" and Kakashi saying "Good job Sakura way to break your team mate spirit and remember those who abandon their comrades should be showered with rainbows and unicorns"... I've always wanted to say this...HATERZ GONNA HATE! Tee-hee. Onwards with the story!

With Naruto at the Hokage monument...

The blonde sat on the fourth's head with a sorrowful look and his cheeks tear stained. '_Maybe Sakura is right, maybe I am a monster. I know I shouldn't have hit her so hard but I'm human as well it was a hit or be hit situation'_ The blonde sighed as his mind was in turmoil. '_Maybe I should've been the one to leave and not Sasuke. At least she would've been happy.' _Naruto thoughts were soon broke as he heard the booming voice of his room mate.

**"Don't worry about it kid, you shouldn't shed tears over people like her. She showed you her true colours today. If she was your "bestfriend" she wouldn't have said what she did. You even said it yourself it was a "hit or be hit" situation. C'mon kid this coming from a girl who would punch you halfway across the village for even talking to her outside of missions. She's carrying on like she's a victim when she's been punching the daylights out of you for years." ** The fox said with a convincing yet stern tone. Over the years the Kyuubi and Naruto had developed a bond. Since Naruto had been travelling for the past 3 years he didn't have anyone to talk to other than Jiraiya and having a conversation with Jiraiya was like having a conversation with a monkey since his attention span would only last a minute as he would go running off after a woman. Thus he and the Kyuubi conversed more.

The blonde was listening intently to the fox. "Yeah I guess so Kurama but I over did it with the elbow and you know it." The blonde said still feeling bad for his action.

**"Hm. It doesn't matter kid elbow or not what she said wasn't acceptable, you are not a monster kid and pinky saying that you should've left not the Uchia, even if her did stay he wouldn't return her affection we both know that." **The fox said with a slight chuckle.

The Hokage's office...

Tsunade had been completing some paperwork when a puff of smoke had appeared in front of her.

"Hokage-sama I have come to report on my teams test" The one eyed jonin replied with his casual tone hiding his inner turmoil.

The blonde smiled thinking of Naruto "How did they go?"

"Well it was really 'they' it was more 'him' Hokage-sama" Kakashi said with a chuckle.

At the hearing this the hokage raised an eye brow "Him?"

"Well you see he kinda caught me off guard with his rinnegan, I was in such shock of seeing it that I didn't realize he had grabbed the bells off me" Kakashi said with his trade mark eye smile rubbing the back of his head in what seemed embarrassment.

"Konoha's best jounin bested by a genin with a single move?" Tsunade said with a chuckle. "Then again we are talking about Naruto here."

"Hokage-sama why wasn't I told about Naruto's eyes? As his sensei aren't I entitled to know?" Kakashi said with a confused look.

"Well to be honest I didn't say anything because I wanted to see how you would react. You tested Naruto and he tested you" Tsunade said with a grin.

"Well me passing your test wasn't in my favor but you knew that didn't you?" Kakashi said in his casual tone.

"Hehe yeah well..." Tsunade said with a sheepish grin while she rubbed the back of her head just as Naruto would.

"Hokage-sama I have something else to report as well..." He said in a more serious tone.

Tsunade heard the seriousness in his voice and replied "I'm listening."

As Kakashi told her the story of what happened between Naruto and Sakura, Tsunade expression had changed to what be easily be indentified as anger, Tsunade was fuming.

"How dare she! How dare she say those things to Naruto-kun!" Tsunade yelled as tears were now falling. Tsunade slammed her fist into her desk easily turning the desk into splinters.

"Hokage-sama calm yourself! I think Sakura realized what she has done and I think it would be best for them to sort it out among themselves and it would also make you look unprofessional in the eyes of the council so please don't anything you might regret later." Kakashi said in a stern voice.

Tsunade was beyond furious and would quite happily turn Sakura in a bloody pulp but Kakashi was right. She didn't reply to Kakashi but he knew she understood so he left leaving the Hokage to calm herself and hoping that his students will sort things out.

Back with Naruto...

The Kyuubi and Naruto had been talking for the past half hour on their thoughts on the situation and how it should be dealt with. Kyuubi wanted Naruto to forget about her but Naruto still wanted her in his life, she was his bestfriend after all.

"Kurama I don't want to forget her even though she treats like a rag doll at times. And in a way I can sympathize with her I'd be angry too if someone elbowed me that hard." Naruto said trying to convince himself.

**"Kid it still doesn't make the fact that she called you a monster okay and she hits all the time and you've never retaliated once, I think you did the right thing giving her a taste of her own medicine." **Kurama said wondering why the kid would even want to forgive her.

"It doesn't matter what she called me, I don't want to lose her as friend" Naruto said clenching his fists.

The fox and Naruto were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice the person in their presence.

"I don't want to lose you either." There in front of Naruto stood a teary eyed pinkette. "Naruto I know you can't forgive me for what i've said but please don't quit the team because of me, your all I have left."

Naruto stood up and looked at her in awe as he heard her say those last words 'your all I have left'.

"Naruto I understand why you hit me, all those years I hit you for no reason, you were the only person to take interest in me while I just continued to follow Sasuke like a fangirl even though he never returned my feelings. You've been my friend even though I treated you like you didn't exist. You are not a monster Naruto, you never have been. If anyone is a monster it's me for what i've done to you. Please forgive me." Sakura pleaded with fresh tears threatening to fall.

Naruto had listened to Sakura pour her heart out and he honestly felt warm after hearing her words. She did care. Naruto then walked slowly towards and Sakura and cupped her cheek with her palm. "When I was young I promised to protect you and yet I'm the one you need protecting from. I shouldn't have hurt you Sakura and I'm sorry. I forgive you Sakura but only if you forgive me." Naruto said with a warm smile.

Naruto didn't get a reply as Sakura just buried her head in his chest and started to sob. Naruto just did the only thing he could think of and wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly. The last time he tried hugging Sakura he ended up with a bloody nose, this time he ended up with warm smile.

Once Sakura had calmed down and her sobbing had subsided they bid each other goodnight. Once Sakura had left Naruto had thought about turning in for the night until his stomach growled. He then remember that he was meant to have a bowl of ramen and say hi to Teuchi and Ayame. Naruto then shushined to the restaurant district.

The restaurant district...

Naruto stood wide eyed in front of the ramen stand. "Closed? But its only..." Naruto looked towards the clock tower only see it was well past midnight. Naruto lowered his head in grief "now what am I meant to eat?" Naruto had just come back from his trip and hasn't had the chance to go shopping yet alone go to his appartment. He looked around searching for any open stands only to see light coming from a restaurant up ahead, he walked towards the the place to see it had a board on the roof saying 'Dango'. "Hmm never had dango before I wonder what it tastes like?" Then his stomach growled again "Oh well beggars can't be choosers" He sighed as he walked in.

As Naruto walked in he immediately noticed that this was more of a bar than a restaurant as there were drunks making fools of them selfs and the air was thick with the smoke of cigarettes. Naruto just wanted to eat and get out of there. He sat down at a vacant booth and looked through the menu which only had what the sign suggested, dango and for drinks sake and tea. A waitress came soon to take his order "I'll have two portions of dango and some tea please. No wait a sec...ahh to hell with it forget the tea and bring me a bottle of sake" '_Todays been way to chaotic I need to relax'. _The waitress nodded and walked over to the counter to put his order through. Naruto leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes hoping to relax when he felt another presence infront of him. When he opened his eyes he met with another pair. Infront of him sat a woman with purple hair which was tied in what looked like a pony tail, she had light brown eyes, dressed in a fishnet under shirt with a trench coat on top and what stood out most was her devious smirk. This person was none other than Anko Mitarashi._  
_

"Well, well if it isn't the loud mouthed brat from the chunnin exams." She said teasingly '_wow. Is this the same kid, he looks just like the fourth only with whisker marks and he's certainly filled out' _she thought as she sub consciously licked her lips.

Naruto was a little bit annoyed that he called him a loud mouth brat but then again he was an obnoxious orange eyesore back then. Naruto then noticed something, her eyes were trailing all over his body _'Wait a second. Is she checking me out? She's not too bad herself'_ Naruto's eyes then travelled around her body well the top half anyway as he didn't want to look like freak and look under the table. '_She definitely not trying to hide anything, look at that fishnet under shirt a little revealing if you ask me' _Naruto said thinking to himself._  
_

Anko had stopped checking Naruto out only to realize that he was checking her out. Her devious grin turned into a smile. "Well it looks like I'm not the only one who likes what they see."_  
_

Naruto heard this and immediately blushed "I, I err..." Naruto was in a awkward situation but he got lucky as the food and his drink came making a distraction.

Anko was disappointed that he didn't see that she was trying to start a teasing game but soon found another reason to tease him. With Naruto's dango came a white bottle which Anko knew very well that it didn't contain tea.

"So foxy any reason why you got a bottle of sake?" she asked with a grin.

Naruto sighed he had been caught and frowned and gave her the answer. "I just need to relax okay?"

Anko was expecting Naruto to come with something like 'I didn't order this' and pretend it was his but instead he answered her truthfully and she noticed him frown as he said it. _'Looks like he's had a rough day' _"Well foxy it just so happens I need to relax too so why don't we share this?" She said with a smile.

Naruto nodded and poured her a saucer. "Hey! I said we could share the sake not my dango!" Naruto shouted as Anko just grabbed one of the sticks of dumplings and started to eat them. Naruto was about to grab it back and Anko saw this and decided to use her charm. She put on a puppy dog look and looked right at Naruto. It worked just like she planned he froze on the spot.

Naruto saw the look '_What am I doing? Was I really going to take it back? She looks so cute...wait a sec CUTE? What am I thinking' _Only a second passed in reality but Naruto was fighting his conscious in the end losing because his mind decided she was too cute to take it back. Naruto lowered his head in defeat wondering why he so weak minded when it comes to women.

Anko saw that Naruto gave up and smiled victoriously._ 'I still got it.'_Anko thought she'd play on his soft side some more teasing the blonde was so much fun "Thankyou Naruto-kun" she said sweetly hoping to get a reaction out of the blonde and succeeded seeing his face going cherry red from her comment. '_Aww look how cute he is when he's flustered...Wait a second did I just call him cute?...Oh kami please don't tell me...' _She was soon broken from her thoughts when she heard Naruto reply.

Naruto was still getting over the fact that she used her cuteness to take his dango and now she had flustered him even more by adding the 'kun' suffix to his name. '_Its time I give her a taste of her own medicine'_ Naruto thought as a devious smirk of his own appeared on his face _'Two can play at this game'_

"That's okay Anko-chan, you just looked so cute I couldn't take it back" Naruto said as he waited for the expected reaction.

Anko was broken from her thoughts when he heard him speak "That's okay Anko-chan, you just looked so cute I couldn't take it back" Her face immediately heated up hearing him add the 'chan' suffix to her name and he said it so sweetly.

It was Naruto's turn to wear the victorious grin and he enjoyed every second of it. "Anko-chan are you okay? You look a little red, do you have a fever?

Anko wasn't going to take this one lying down and decided to play along (no pun intended...well maybe) "No I'm just fine foxy, I couldn't help but blush from hearing such sweet words coming from such a handsome person like you" She said averting her eyes away from his still keeping the blush on her face. Anko was good at acting and this was all going to plan but she couldn't help but feel that part of her wasn't.

Naruto was trying his hardest to keep the blush off his face but a faint one could be seen. He needed to distract himself. "So foxy huh? I guess i'll have to come up with a name for you" He said with a smirk trying to play it cool.

Before Anko could say anything a drunkard who had been listening to their conversation stumbled towards their booth. "I know what you can call her" he said as his voice slurred "Actually I got a couple snake slut, snake whore, snake bitch or just plain slut" The drunkard said starting to laugh heartily but soon froze in terror.

Naruto sat their and watched the scene unfold the moment he heard the man start with the names he noticed Anko's smile soon turned to a frown and her eyes now were pasted to the ground but what startled Naruto was that she didn't retaliate, she was jonin a very skilled one at that and she could easily wipe the floor with this guy but she just sat there and took the insults. Naruto has seen and hurt enough, his blood began to boil. He then closed his eyes '_Kurama if your listening release some of your KI and lend me some chakra I need to teach this bastard a lesson'_

__Kurama was indeed listening **"I hear you Naruto, just don't do anything stupid" **With that said their connection was cut but Kurama did what he asked.

Anko was sitting on the otherside of the table listening to the drunkards insults when she felt a powerful KI shoot up and a killing intent she'd never felt before when she looked up she saw it releasing from Naruto. She watched as his golden locks grew in length and was now rougher looking and more dense, his whisker marks grew, the outside of his lips had now become black, his canines had become longer now resembling fangs and his eyes were now purple with rings surrounding his pupils.

Naruto stood up and walked towards the trembling man, all eyes were on Naruto as everybody could feel the KI and killing intent being released from him. Naruto now stood infront of the and in one swift movement he grabbed the man by the collar and hoisted him up into the air. "You think it fair label someone somethig they have no control of, how can you call her such things, how was she supposed to know that Orochimaru was going to betray Konoha, how was she supposed to know?" Naruto screamed at the man. The man was scared shitless and urine started to trickle down his leg. "You all labelled me as a monster, you wouldn't even let me play with your children I was forced to grow up alone for something I had no control of! I never asked to have the Kyuubi inside of me, I was given it with the responsibility of protecting you people from it and here I stand a ninja of the village hidden in the leave putting my ass on the line so you people can sleep without a care a night and what thanks do I ask for? None. I serve this village because I love it and I want to protect everyone it yet some of you people think its okay to treat me and Anko like where not even human because of something thats out of our hands? Naruto yelled and threw the man onto the floor, everyone in the room was still with fear and guilt. "Apologize!" Naruto shouted at the man pointed to Anko.

The drunkard sobbed and stuttered out a apology "I, I'm s-sorrry Anko-sama"

Naruto kicked the man in the ribs "Say it like you mean it! Beg for her forgiveness!"

The drunkard started "P-Plea-se forgive m-me Anko-sama! I b-beg you!" The drunkard screamed.

Naruto dropped his KI and his facial features returned to normal as he was satisfied with the mans apology. He then turned and spoke to the whole the restaurant. "Let this be a lesson to all of you. If I ever hear you call Anko-chan any of those name again an apology won't be enough" Naruto said coldy adding emphasis to the last 5 words.

He then turned back to Anko who sitting there in shock of the events that just unfolded. He then extended his hand to her "I think we should leave I've already caused enough chaos here. Anko didn't ask any question she just nodded and took his hand, he shushined both of them out of the restaurant.

Somewhere in the streets of Konoha...

"Why?" was all that could escape Anko's lips as she looked towards the blonde.

"Because no one deserves to be treated like that, you are not what they say you are. That curse mark on your neck doesn't make you his. You are Anko Mitarashi, Jonin of the village hidden in the leaves. Our actions are what define us and make us who we are. We do not have a destiny we are stuck with, we make our own." Naruto said warm smile.

Anko listened to Naruto intently and what she heard made her feel warm on the inside, she smiled. Not a fake smile but a proper genuine smile, a smile that has not been seen in a long time.

"Thank you...Naruto-kun" and with that she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Naruto was stunned at first and then smiled "Do you want me to walk you home Anko-chan?" He said extending his arm.

Anko snorted "Hey foxy don't think because of what happened at the restaurant I can't defend myself, I can kick your ass any day" Her devious smile returned to her face.

Naruto was happy at seeing her playfulness return as she seemed broken not too long ago at the restaurant. He was about to retreat his arm and start walking home when he was suprised to see her latch onto it.

"Where do you think your going foxy? Aren't you worried about me?" She said with puppy dog eyes.

Naruto chuckled "Not going to fall for that one again Anko-chan. But since our places are in the same direction I suppose I could walk you home" He said teasingly. Anko just pouted.

As they walked Naruto realized they were getting closer and closer to his appartment block. "Hey Anko-chan how much further?"

"Oh now what? Sick of me already foxy? Anko said with a grin "But if you must know it's the appartment block up ahead." She then noticed Naruto stop dead in his tracks. She raised an eye brow and looked at him "whats up foxy?"

Naruto stood there with his jaw hanging "I live there too."

Its was Anko's turn to gasp "Well i'll be damned" But her devious grin returned to her face "I guess that means we'll be spending a lot more time together Naru-kun" She said as she whispered into his ear sending shivers down his spine.

After they arrived they bid each other goodnight and went to their respective rooms. Atleast they weren't neighbours Naruto thought to himself although part of him wished they were. Anko was on the floor above him. As Naruto made his way to his door he hadn't entered for three years he noticed that the door was opened. He prepared for the worst and took a kunai out of his pouch and entered the apartment cautiously.

When opened the door he switch on the light which was closest to the door and when the room illuminated he was shocked. The whole apartment was trashed. His further lay in pieces, his windows shattered, his bathroom fixtures where all smashed, all his wall were graffitied with hate messages 'Die demon' 'We hate you monster' 'Leave Konoha' ect. When he entered his bedroom he was even more shocked the room was burnt, the wall were all black from being burnt and were covered with ash and soot. The whole room was a pile of ashes but what Naruto saw next made him break down. On the floor among the ash was the burnt remains of the picture of him and team 7 when he Sakura and Sasuke first became a group. He held the picture in his palm and began to weep. How low some people could go just for their own personal satisfaction. Naruto lay his back against the wall and sleep soon took over as he was truly exhausted from the day.


End file.
